CeCe Jones
} }} 'Cecelia "CeCe" Taylor Jones '''is one of the main characters on Shake It Up. She dances on the local teen dance show, ''Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is the daughter of Georgia Jones and J.J. Jones and the older sister of Flynn Jones. She is best friends with Rocky Blue. She lives in an apartment with her mother, and Flynn in the suite below Rocky and her family. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Florida. She attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois She wants to become famous and also wants Rocky to be famous with her. Cece may be selfish but does it because she cares about her friends and family. CeCe is portrayed by Bella Thorne and by Skylar Keesee as Little CeCe (Shrink It Up and Judge It Up). Personality CeCe is a fashionable, unique, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, yet somewhat ditzy, and totally naive girl. She is described as a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun on her school's blog (Wild It Up). She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend, Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in school because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. CeCe is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble. Despite her initially failing her audition due to stage fright, she eventually earned a spot as a background dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago!. Cece loves being famous but what she loves most about fame is sharing it with her BFF Rocky Blue. Change Of Personality Over Time Season 1 Cece was a person that followed her dreams and she still does. She didn't really care about school and got detention a lot. She helped push Rocky to achieve her dreams. Season 2 CeCe More silly and fun. and less selfish Season 3 CeCe is more caring to her bff and not even selfish. Shake It Up, Chicago! CeCe was excited for the opportunity to audition for Shake It Up, Chicago!, but she had to convince her less confident best friend, Rocky, to audition with her. Rocky had an easy time at the audition and was one of the teen dancers chosen to be on the show. However, CeCe was overcome by her stage fright and ran away before completing her audition. CeCe was devastated by what had happened and Rocky tried to talk her into trying again, but CeCe just couldn't. Rocky didn't want to be on the show without CeCe, so she handcuffed CeCe to her wrist and forced her to dance with her. Although the stunt got them in trouble, CeCe was hired and they both became dancers on the show (Start It Up). Since then, CeCe has been wanting the spotlight dance (Give It Up). She and Rocky were given the spotlight dance, but Tinka sabotaged them and took the spotlight dance instead (Throw It Up). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters